


Choosing

by alafaye



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi was happy before, but more now. He'll concede the ceremony choice to Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and the prompt 'commitment ceremony'.

Shuichi moved his mouse to click the next link and frowned at the screen. A passing car's headlights caught the gem in his ring and he smiled down at it. It wasn't heavy and it certainly didn't catch many eyes, but it was a _ring_ , a promise from Yuki to him. 

"What are you still doing up?" Yuki asked as he entered the room.

Shuichi, clutching his chest, glared. "You gave me a heart attack!"

Yuki raised a dubious eyebrow. "Really? So it wasn't the junk food that did that?"

Shuichi crossed his arms. "Are you done writing?" 

"For now," Yuki growled. Which only meant that he wasn't finished, but the characters, as usual, were being difficult. Shuichi patted the floor next to him and Yuki sighed but sat. "So what are you up to?"

Shuichi leaned against Yuki's shoulder as he turned his laptop. "Looking up ceremonies."

Yuki grunted and began reading the article. "I thought you would want some big wedding."

 _But you don't_ Shuichi thought to himself. He himself would be happy with whatever they chose--it was enough, actually, that Yuki had even proposed--but this was their ceremony and their future. Shuichi didn't want Yuki to feel put upon when the day came. Shuichi switched tabs on the browser to a page that discribed a hand-fasting commitment ceremony. "I like this one."

Yuki lifted his arm and wrapped it around Shuichi's shoulder. "You're not doing this because of me, right?"

Shuichi settled closer happily. "Nope. I would happily stay engaged to you forever if that's what happened, but if I have my choice, I want something small and not like a wedding."

"We still have to talk guests," Yuki told him. "You have to take that into consideration--some of these don't call for an audience."

Shuichi shrugged. "I want to keep the list small. I know NG wants a big event, both for publicity and to show their endorsement of the new law, but this is for us, not anyone else. Let someone else do the publicity if they want. I've already drawn up a list--you can look at it later."

"Later," Yuki mused aloud. He scrolled down the web page. "This...looks nice."

"Yeah?" Shuichi bookmarked the page and closed the laptop. He turned and kissed Yuki's cheek. "Can we discuss it later? I want to celebrate again."

Yuki sighed and let Shuichi led him into the bedroom. "Insatiable. I really should have just ignored you."

"And you'd be dead by now," Shuichi reminded him with a kiss. "I rather prefer you alive."

"Brat," Yuki muttered affectionately.

"Your brat," Shuichi cheerfully reminded him. Yuki only grumbled.


End file.
